Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil: Alternate Universe
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: Before deciding to attain the Holocron of Darth Andeddu, Darth Bane decided to meditate on the decision. During his meditation, he saw a vision of the future that enraged him. As a result, Darth Bane decided to share this information with his apprentice.


**Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil: Alternate Universe**

Hey everybody, Jack here! I've had this mostly done for a while now, and finally decided to finish it off and post it.

Summary: Before deciding to attain the Holocron of Darth Andeddu, Darth Bane decided to meditate on the decision. During his meditation, he saw a vision of the future that enraged him. As a result, Darth Bane decided to share this information with his apprentice.

**CHAPTER 1**

As Darth Bane sat in the office he used under the guise of Sepp Omak, he contemplated what he could do with Andeddu's secret to immortality. He would be able to see the downfall of the Jedi, and the Revenge of the Sith with his own eyes, his lips twitched upward at the very thought. He meditated for a moment, opening himself to the will of the Dark Side, and the system of how the Rule of Two would work when he had a vision.

He beheld a Muun who was immensely strong in the force and trained in the Dark Side, and watched him ascend to the position of Dark Lord of the Sith. Then he saw a hooded figure, his face covered in shadows, who would be his apprentice. They were stronger in the force than the Muun was, in accordance to the Rule of Two. He was proud to see the results of the Rule of Two, until he saw something that angered him to no end. The apprentice got his master drunk, and when he fell asleep he used a torrent of force lightning to short out the Muun's Transpirator, the circumstances behind why he needed it were unknown.

As he watched the hooded figure mock his master, their body and voice began to change until standing before him was Zannah. He felt as if he was suffocating and soon realized that the Muun was gone, and he had taken his place.

XxxX

As Zannah walked through the hallway of the mansion she and her master were currently residing in, she felt the Power of the Dark Side begin to converge on her master's location. At first she thought he was training, but that soon changed when she felt his Hatred and Anger spike in a manner that was too extreme for training.

The only reason she could think of was somebody or something was attacking him, so she darted to his location. She burst through the Door to see her master come out of a meditative trance, screaming in rage. The intensity of the power unleashed sent Zannah flying back, '_my master never displayed such power, even when he had the orbalisk's!_'

Zannah knew that Bane had seen something while he was meditating, and whatever it was infuriated him. She needed to know what had enraged him like this, but she'll need to calm him down first in order to do so. As Zannah struggled to her knee's she noticed her master hadn't moved from where he was standing. "What has angered you, my master," She asked with her head bowed in respect.

Bane simply stood there for a moment before walking over to the recliner he keeps in the corner of his office and collapsed in it, "I had a vision while I meditated, I saw a Muun who was strong in the force, and trained in the ways of the Dark Side ascend to the position of Dark Lord of the Sith. Then I saw a hooded figure, his face covered in shadows, who would become his apprentice."

The tremor in Bane's left hand acted up but he did nothing to stop it, there were much more pressing matters at the moment. "At first I was proud to see how powerful the Sith would become," he said before a scowl appeared on his face. "Then I saw the apprentice get his master so drunk he couldn't stay awake, and once he fell asleep he used a torrent of lightning to short out a transpirator, don't ask why he needed it, because I didn't see."

Zannah was trembling in rage, how dare this slime desecrate her master's rule, but she held her tongue, Bane wasn't finished yet.

"As he stood their mocking his master, he transformed before my very eyes," Bane's eye's glowed yellow as he leveled his gaze with Zannah, "you stood in his place, and I in the master's."

A gasp escaped Zannah's lips, an unworthy successor would one day Ascend to the position of Dark Lord of the Sith. As her mind went to light speed, one question stood out: is this to be the Fate of the Order of Sith Lords?

"It doesn't have to be, Zannah," said Bane, breaking Zannah out of her thoughts, "I found out there was a Sith Lord named Darth Andeddu, who had been declared the Immortal God-King of Prakith."

Zannah tensed, was he planning on bastardizing his own Rule of Two just to insure the Sith wouldn't fall into the hands of an unworthy successor?

Bane sensed her thoughts, so he stood up and rested his hands upon his apprentice's shoulders saying, "If I had to choose between a bastardized version of the Rule of Two, and allowing an Unworthy Successor become the Dark Lord of the Sith in the future, I'd write off the future and bastardize my own Rule of Two."

Zannah was shocked by the situation she found herself in; it wasn't the fact that Bane is willing to bastardize his own Rule of Two in order to insure the Order didn't fall into the wrong hands. It was the fact that she had never seen her master so vulnerable; he wasn't even this vulnerable during his recovery from Orbalisk poisoning! As she tried to figure out why he was so vulnerable, she sensed his uncertainty and found it rather hot. '_Did I just think of Bane as hot,_' she asked herself.

Zannah had always had a thing for strong men with big ambitions, and if she was honest with herself, she'd say she found Bane very attractive. It had been harder to deal with her physical desires after seeing her master in the nude on Ambria 10 years ago, because Bane was BIG.

Bane was a bit surprised by what he was sensing from Zannah. He knew she admired him for his power and ambition, but he never would have guessed she was physically attracted to him. Bane immediately scolded himself, '_Now is not the time to ponder this sort of thing._' Having filed this information away for a later date, Bane then began to explain to Zannah what he had in mind.

XxxxX

The next day at the spaceport, Bane and Zannah went to the private hanger where the Triumph was kept, both carrying a couple of suitcases each.

"Good evening Sepp, Allia," called Chet the customs officer, "take it you're going somewhere on business?"

Bane resisted the urge to kill the man for stating the obvious, he knew the customs officer was simply doing his job, but it didn't make it less aggravating.

Sensing her master's displeasure with Chet, Zannah immediately came up with a viable excuse, "Yes, we were heading to Coruscant to see if we couldn't secure a few trade agreements with some of the various systems throughout the Republic."

Bane mentally smirked at Zannah's resourcefulness, he was actually considering going to Coruscant to do it. He knew that such agreements would allow them to further expand their network of spies.

Chet brought his hand to his chin and said, "That's a pretty ambitious move if you ask me, but then again you are one of the wealthiest families on the planet, so all you'd lose is some time and fuel if you fail to get any trade agreements, which I'm more than certain you will." Chet then walked off, allowing them to board the Triumph, and begin their journey to the Deep Core.

XxxX

Once she put her suitcases down in the sleeping quarters, Zannah walked up to Bane and asked, "You plan on stopping at Coruscant, don't you?"

Bane smirked and said, "You got it, Zannah." He then entered Coruscant as their destination and let the computer get to work charting a course. While waiting for it to do so, he turned his attention to the deadly beauty that Zannah had become and soon found himself appraising her.

She was flexible in ways that would have made a double-jointed Zeltron woman green with envy, and her body had curves in all the places needed to enhance this flexibility. Her cup size was just below D, giving her an amazingly perky set of breasts. But what Bane liked most about Zannah was the way her eyes looked when called upon the liquid fires of the Dark Side: the yellow glow that made him look like a vicious beast looking for a reason to kill you, made her look exotic. If he had to describe it, he'd say it makes her look like she's a Goddess forged in the power of the Dark Side.

Zannah knew Bane was appraising her beauty, many men have found her beautiful, and so it was only natural for someone to find her attractive. She wanted to know his opinion of her, so she decided to monitor his thoughts. When she caught his favorite feature about her she felt a blush creep across her face, 'I never realized the difference between how our eyes looked when we drew upon the Dark Side.'

Zannah immediately got up and went to her quarters. She walked up to the mirror kept there and called upon the Dark Side. Upon seeing how her eyes looked when they came under the influence of the Dark Side, she had to admit that Bane's description had been spot on.

Zannah immediately had a wonderful idea cross her mind, one that caused a hungry smile to appear on her face as she felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine. She went through her belongings till she found what she had been looking for: a black corset with red seams, a pair of black pantyhose, and a thong… All made from extremely rare Denebrillan star silk, a sign of wealth. She usually used this when she needed to seduce somebody for information, and she knew for a fact that Bane didn't know she owned this.

XxxX

As Bane sat at the controls, the computer beeped, signaling that it had finished plotting the course so he turned on the ships intercom, "We're about to make the jump into hyperspace Zannah, strap yourself in." he waited thirty seconds before Zannah said she was ready, at which point he pressed the button.

As he turned the chair around, Zannah walked into the cockpit (pun not intended), wearing an outfit that allowed Bane to truly appreciate her beauty. The way it all came together put emphasis on no one part of her body. He smirked as he realized how much he was going to enjoy this.

XxxxX

(**AN: You didn't expect me to write a lemon, did you? You did? Well that's too bad.**)

On Doan, Serra had decided that she and Lucia would go see the Huntress together, just in case things got out of hand. As they sat at her father's old camp, the roar of a shuttle was heard above. Gaining a nod of affirmation from Lucia, they walked outside to meet the Huntress.

When Serra finally laid her eyes on the Iktochi assassin, she could tell that, if she had wanted, she could have been beautiful like the Diathem, often referred to as angels, but had decided to turn herself into the demon that stood before them.

The Huntress removed her hood and began sizing Serra up before asking, "You're the one who wished to see me?"

Serra nodded her head saying, "I am told that you have a special set of talents, talents that I would like to make use of."

The Huntress grinned, causing the tattoos on her lower lip to give of the appearance of a set of fangs, "For a price of course."

After agreeing on a payment, Serra began to describe the man she was looking for; tall, shaved head, muscular build, and wearing black armor.

The description caused Lucia to stiffen ever so slightly, but his was only noticed by the Huntress, who began to delve into the past searching for the man Serra had described. After ten minutes she began grinning evilly and said, "I believe your bodyguard knew him at one time."

Serra twirled around to see Lucia looking at the ground in thought; any negative emotions she was holding towards her friend vanished in an instant when she saw how desperately Lucia was trying to hold herself together.

Lucia's mind was racing at a thousand miles an hour, '_Des is alive, but how?_' As she thought back to her time in the Gloom Walkers, she reflected on all the times he'd saved them, all the times he managed to rip victory from the jaws of defeat, the more she began to realize that the reason their incredible lucky streak had disappeared when he had been court-martialed, was because Des was a force-sensitive, which meant that he had been trained by the Brotherhood of Darkness in the ways of the Dark Side.

"Lucia?"

Hearing Serra's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, where the princess' concerned look finally caught her attention, "Yes?"

Serra the asked, "What do you know of the man?"

Lucia sighed, "During the New Sith Wars, I had been assigned to the Gloom Walkers, and while Lieutenant Ulabore was the official commander of the unit, we all knew that Sergeant Dessel, though we all called him Des."

"Your saying that you have history with him," asked Serra.

Lucia's eyes hardened, "I owe him my life Serra."

Of all the things Lucia could have said, Serra did not expect that. "Whatever happened to him," Serra asked her friend.

Lucia swallowed and said, "Up until now, I believed he had been executed for disobeying orders."

"What were the Orders?"

"We had been ordered to attack a Republic outpost in broad daylight," answered Lucia, "We all knew it was suicide, so we knocked out the Lieutenant before doing the mission under cover of darkness." Lucia's eyes hardened as she said, "We were lead to believe that he had been executed for insubordination."

No matter how she sliced it, Serra knew the man had made the right call. A part of her was thankful he did: she has a great friend in Lucia because of it.

"I still need to know if he killed my father though," reminded Lucia, "I deserve that little bit of closure."

The Huntress smirked and said, "I shall get started at once."

DONE!

Now, it's time for Explanations.

Today, I'll be explaining NOTHING! Because if I explained anything, I'd give too much away.


End file.
